bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840548 |no = 8339 |altname = Erza Scarlet |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 202 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 100, 106, 112 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |sbb2_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120 |ubb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The best female wizard in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Her ability is to switch weapons and armor instantly to allow her to fight effectively in hand-to-hand combat. Her armor was made by ateliers for a brand popular among young women. Despite their reluctance at first, her request for them to craft her uniquely stylish armor was intimidating enough for them to accede to her demands. |summon = Listen, if you never want to lose to anyone, you must first accept your own weaknesses. And don't forget to always be kind. |fusion = The path I've chosen alongside my friends makes the future seem brighter. I don't fear anything now! |evolution = What's important isn't the magic one has! It's the heart of the wielder that matters most! |hp_base = 6087 |atk_base = 2337 |def_base = 2507 |rec_base = 1977 |hp_lord = 8695 |atk_lord = 3339 |def_lord = 3581 |rec_lord = 2824 |hp_anima = 9812 |rec_anima = 2526 |atk_breaker = 3637 |def_breaker = 3283 |def_guardian = 3879 |rec_guardian = 2675 |def_oracle = 3432 |rec_oracle = 3271 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 25 |normaldc = 75 |ls = Requip: Lightning Empress |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters of Thunder types, negates critical and elemental damage, 15% additional damage reduction, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage & 15% damage reduction from all elements |lsnote = 250% elemental damage |bb = Lightning Beam Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 30 combo Thunder attack on all foes, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 1 turn, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns |bbnote = 150% Def, 180% parameter boost & 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 24 |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Lightning Beam Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 25 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, adds probable evasion for 2 turns & Spark damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 180% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 90% Atk to Def, 15% evasion & 50% Spark mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbbhits2 = 25 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 670 |ubb = Lightning Beam MAX |ubbdescription = 84 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction from all elemental types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 500% elemental damage & 100% element mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbhits = 84 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 84 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Titania |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 20% damage reduction from normal attacks when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped, negates Def ignoring effect for all allies, 15% additional damage reduction for all allies & 25% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types |evofrom = 840547 |howtoget = |notes = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |omniskill4_2_note = 50% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB's Taunt duration and Def boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +1 turn & +50% Def. 2 turns & 200% Def boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +20% boost. 200% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds 50% damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |bazaar_1_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_2_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Erza2 }}